Body Swap
by Diesty-chan
Summary: And then it happened. It's such a mess. What's going on, guys? Kai and Yuuri...a beybattle that...it really is a mess. What are they going to do? What's going to happen? ...Kai, is that you? Yuuri...are you? KaRe, yaoi-with-a-twist *UPDATED with clinks hopefully gone*
1. Chapter 1

Okies the idea of this story is pretty self-explanatory. So there's not much to say really. It's a shounen-ai fic with of course my fave pairing Rei and Kai, but not in the normal way. Anyways enjoy my creation that has been floating around in my head for at least six years.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Bakuten Shoot, only the plot line to this fic.

Chapter One

Two brilliant beams of light shot up out of the beydish, bathing the beyblade arena in green and red lights. The spectators and fans gasped, yelling in awe as the colours intertwined around each other like a carefully practiced dance; it resembled something similar to a Chinese firework display.

A loud, thundering boom vibrated throughout the arena as the two beams of brightly hued lights collided together. The collision caused a huge, blinding pillar of light to erupt into an explosion in the centre of the arena. Everyone in the arena groaned, moaned, and shielded their eyes from the spectacular sight. The two duelling bladers yelled as they were both thrown a good couple of feet from the force of the blast.

Dust pillowed up from the beydish like a volcanic eruption and the stadium was sprayed with tiny shards of frosted ice, while red feathers drifted through the air amongst the powdery clouds.

The whole stadium, including the two battling teams, waited in anticipation for the dust to settle and the inevitable outcome. The teams, however, were more concerned for their battling friends as they all felt the power that had been unleashed so drastically. A certain neko-jin was scouting the clearing dust with his ochre orbs, worry etched onto his tanned face. Both teams were looking for their respective members but just as anxiously tried to see the battle outcome.

The beydish cleared first, allowing the cameras to focus in and broadcast the battle outcome on the big screens and on the television networks. Shock struck the stadium as the cameras revealed the blue and grey blades both toppled on their sides; the ancient sacred spirits lay dormant in the blades after their amazing but exhausting battle.

"And it appears ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls we….err have a tie!" DJ Jazzman boomed loudly over the speakers, "both Kai of the BBA Revolution and Yuuri of Neoborg, blade's have stopped spinning," he paused briefly, " this means the title of the Championships hangs in the balance since Takao lost his match to Boris, and Rei won his battle against Sergei. Will there be a re-match between the two captains since unfortunately Max of the BBA Revolution is unable to complete due to an injury? It's all…." he trailed off as the dust completely settled revealing where the two captains were.

Rei gasped, his breathing and heart race going into overdrive, as he saw Kai sprawled out on the floor unconscious. His clothes were ripped, in tatters and smeared in blood from his injuries.

"Ka.i!" The neko-jin heard the rest of his team yell, also worried.

"We're gonna need medics!" DJ Jazzman shouted into his microphone, concern lacing his usual excited voice.

"Hitoshi?" Takao muttered with concern to his captain, who was also his brother.

However, Hitoshi was looking at Rei with concerned, anxious eyes. He noticed how the neko-jin was struggling to remain where he was.

"Rei?" he asked carefully.

Rei didn't look away from Kai's body but he acknowledged his coach, "I…need…to…he…" he struggled to get his words out; and the whole team noticed that his tanned arms were trembling and his hands were balled into fists.

"The media will have a field day w-" Hitoshi started but was cut off by his brother.

"Fuck the team's reputation!" Takao growled at how insensitive his brother was being, "Kai's fucking hurt and Rei is his fucking-"

"I'm not thinking of the team Takao! I'm thinking of both Rei and Kai's privacy!" he growled back at his brother, annoyed at how the bluenette thought he was being selfish and cared only of the team.

His face softened as he placed a reassuring hand on Rei's shoulder. Takao seethed behind him and growled quietly to Kyuojo and Hiromi about it.

"He's gonna be alright Rei," Hitoshi said in a soft voice with no trace of his recent annoyance.

"I hope so. It's just hard to stand here when he needs me over there," Rei replied through gritted teeth, his body still trembling. He looked at his coach, who saw the tears building up in his amber orbs.

"As soon as we know the decision of this battle – go!" Hitoshi told him.

Takao growled again, clearly not agreeing with his brother.

"Takao!" he said in a warning tone to the Seiryu wielder, who mumbled something under his breath to Hiromi, and in turn she told him to button it.

Rei watched as the only Russian of the team was carted off to the infirmary. He also noticed the redhead captain of Neoborg also being carried off, looking just as beat as Kai.

"Errm…ladies and gentlemen, boy and girls due to the injuries Kai and Yuuri have sustained the decision of the match now lies with the BBA committee," announced DJ Jazzman.

"You have got to be kidding!" Takao fumed, "Kai battled his butt off and now we could lose the championship all because it's down to Mr. Dickenson and some other stiffs!"

"Takao, calm down, please?" the technical blader begged his best friend.

"Nii-sama can't you do something about this? Please?" he pleaded to his brother.

Hitoshi looked at the Chinese blader, who in return closed his eyes and nodded his head in agreement with Takao. He then looked at his brother, "I can try omotou-san," he then stood up, grabbing everyone's attention, including the BBA officials. Takao looked hopeful, as well as Hiromi and Kyuojo, at Hitoshi.

"You can't make a fair decision of the title of the Championship on the terms of a tie on the third match. It's not fair to either team as obviously both captains can't continue at this present time."

"That's an understatement," he heard Takao mumble behind him.

"And," he started again, "the BBA Revolution team have no other blader to compete unlike the Neoborg team."

Roars and cheers thundered through the arena from the spectators and fans. They too awaited the verdict.

"So, I'm asking the BBA committee, Mr. Dickenson, don't decide on a winner at this moment. Give Kai and Yuuri time to recover as I'm pretty sure they will want to continue this battle," Hitoshi looked directly at the committee's box; he could see them conversing and then an approval nod consented the proposal.

"We have word from the BBA committee that they have decided to accept Hitoshi Kinomiya's request and have postponed the re-match of this battle to a later date when Kai and Yuuri have fully recovered and strong again to battle," DJ Jazzman announced with his normally bubbly attitude.

"Oh yeah!" Takao shouted, jumping in the air and throwing his fist into the air.

Hitoshi mouthed a 'thank you' to Mr. Dickenson who in turn nodded at the coach.

Happy roars and shouts erupted once more in the arena. There was going to be, yet another epic battle for them to witness soon.

To everyone's surprise, Boris walked over to where the BBA Revolution team were celebrating. The whole team looked at him, as well as nearly everyone else in the arena.

"Thank you," he nodded, "Yuuri will definitely appreciate this."

"It's the least I could do for both teams," Hitoshi responded.

"Well I better go see Yuuri now," he looked briefly at Rei, without any disdain "I hope Kai is okay," he then proceeded back to his own team.

Hitoshi had followed Boris' green eyes to Rei. "Go!" he demanded the neko-jin, knowing Rei was etching to get away and go see Kai.

"Thank you," he smiled, before spinning round on his heels and dashing out the battle area as quick as lightning.

"Tell Kai we'll be in to see him a bit!" Hiromi called to the retreating Chinese blader, while the rest of the team watched him leave.

* * *

Kai groggily fluttered his eyes open only to snap them back shut again as the brightness of the room hurt them immensely. He opened them reluctantly and a small groan escaped his throat. He squinted through the pain and brilliance to realise that he was in a white room. Confusion washed over him as the last thing he remembered he was battling Yuuri in the Championship final. So, where he was now?

He tried to sit up and found he couldn't move due to the immense pain, which spread throughout his body. He sucked in his breath, wincing, and waiting for the pain to succumb. He coughed a little as he realised he wasn't breathing normal air. He brought his hand up to his face and his fingers felt something that was covering his nose and mouth. It dawned on him it was an oxygen mask. He then understood the white room; he was in a hospital room. His thoughts went back to the battle with Yuuri and he frowned. What the hell had Yuuri done to him to land him up in hospital in a lot of pain?

He slowly removed his oxygen mask and looked around for a familiar face but the only person in the room was a nurse who was sitting at a desk writing something.

"Wh-wh-where's R-Rei K-K-Kon?" he asked looking at her, he noticed his voice sounded different and he put it down to being groggy.

The nurse immediately turned round and stood up, concern written on her face; she walked over to him and replaced the oxygen mask over his airways.

"Sweetie, you must keep this on," she informed him with a warm smile, "do you need some pain relief?" she stated more than asked.

She walked to the end of his bed and picked up a red folder containing his medical notes, "yes you are due for a top-up," she muttered to herself rather than him.

Kai wasn't really taking any notice of what she was saying, as he wanted to know where Rei was or his teammates were, as a matter of fact.

"I'll just get your medication," she said putting his folder down on the table and walking out of the room. Kai's eyes followed her out and he tried to see if he could see anyone from his team, or more specifically, Rei. He then recognized a familiar voice but they were talking so quietly he could not make out what they were saying. He then saw the owner of the voice; it was Boris Kuznetsov. Kai's initial thoughts were that Yuuri must be somewhere in this ward too.

He was still wondering where his missing friends were when the nurse walked back in holding a cardboard looking container. He watched her as she placed it down on his bedside unit. She then held up his wrist and read his hospital number on his tag, before picking up a syringe from the container and administering the drug into his body via the canula in the back of his hand. He felt a cold chill run up his arm and he shivered slightly.

"There you go sweetie, that should make you comfortable," she picked up the container and walked over to the table where his notes lay. She placed the vial down and a picked a pen out of her pocket and wrote something down on his notes. She closed the folder and put it back in its holder at the end of his bed.

The Russian removed his mask again, "I-I need to s-s-see Rei," he managed to croak out, feeling his eyelids becoming heavier as the morphine ran through his blood system.

"Really Mr. Ivanov you need to keep this on," she sounded more stern now, "you've been through major surgery," she was about to replace his mask once more, when Kai stopped her.

"No, w-wait a m-minute. Where's R-Rei or my t-team mmmmates?" he started to say, fighting the urge to close his eyes.

The nurse replaced his oxygen mask and Kai let her, "your friends will probably be allowed to see you tomorrow but you need to rest now and conserve your energy before that," she told him but Kai had closed his eyes, letting his body succumb to the morphine's effect.

* * *

Yuuri slowly came to as the sound of hushed voices suddenly invading his ears. A small groan escaped his throat as he was becoming more conscious. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking as the brightness of the room made his vision slightly blurred. He brought up his right hand to rub the sleep out of his eyes, to better his vision, when he noticed a bandage securely wrapped around it. He turned his hand so he could see the back of his hand and saw a canula attached to it with an IV drip-feeding into it. He shuddered and quickly put his arm down. Yuuri wasn't a big fan of things being stuck into his veins. A strange smell alerted his senses and it slowly registered in his brain that it was the same hygienic smell that lingered in hospitals. Yuuri then put two and two together and got four. His thoughts instantly went to certain two-toned haired Russian that he wanted to throttle at this point in time. He hated that Russian for putting him in a place he loathed more than the Abbey. A hospital.

He tried to position his elbows to a way where he could lean on them and get a clearer bearing on his whereabouts. But his left arm wasn't having any of it, as it had a cast around it. Yuuri wanted to yell as he collapsed back onto his bed. It was then he noticed the buzzer for the nurse and was thankful it was on his right side. He was about to press the button when he noticed black hair sprawled over his bed where his legs lay. He stared strangely at the sleeping form resting half his body on the bed, who was the owner of the hair. He took in the tanned skin and neko-like features of his face, his red Chinese bandana holding up his bangs and the sleeved, folded arms his head was resting on.

The look of Yuuri's face was utterly stupefied. He blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't imagining it all. No, he was indeed staring at no other than Rei Kon. _What the hell is he doing sleeping on my bed_, Yuuri's mind screamed at him.

Yuuri tried to speak but it came out as grunts and coughs. His throat felt like dry ice.

His guttural noises alerted the sleeping Rei, who instantly shot up his eyes on Yuuri.

"Are you all right? Are you in pain?" the words tumbled out of Rei's mouth, "I can get the nurse if you'd like?" he continued.

As Yuuri couldn't respond verbally, which some would take as a blessing, Rei took it that Yuuri was in pain.

"I'll be back in a minute," he stood up and walked out the room. The Russian watched him leave and return with a nurse, who was holding a container, which had his medication in.

"There you go hun, that should make you feel better," the nurse said as she administered the drug into his system through the canula in his hand. He felt a cold chill run up his arm as the morphine ran up his veins, entering the rest of his body's system. He watched her as she scribbled in his notes and then leave. He was still very confused.

"I'm glad you're awake now. I was so worried – well, the whole team is," concern was written in his amber orbs, "the doctors say you're going to be fine now, you're out of the worst. But your arm and leg are injured and it'll take six weeks for both of them to heal. You're gonna need physio on your leg too," he smiled, his neko canines showing. "Takao said something about crutches being cool and that he's going to have a go on them," he chuckled.

All Yuuri did was stare at Rei babbling away at him, while fighting the effect the morphine was having on him. The room was starting to spin slowly.

The neko-jin looked serious as he took the Russian's hand, which Yuuri hadn't noticed due to trying to get the room to stop spinning by blinking repeatedly.

"I was really worried. Yuuri must have some new, dangerous moves, but at least you'll be prepared for him next time." Rei sighed, closing his eyes briefly.

Yuuri stopped blinking at the mention of his name and stared at Rei, who in his eyes was swaying side to side. Yuuri was firstly wondering why this neko-jin was here instead of his teammates? Secondly, why was he being referred to as a third person? And thirdly, why the hell was Rei looking at him in an endearing sort of way? (Rei had opened his eyes while Yuuri was pondering to himself.) The only conclusion he came to was that he was dreaming. It was a very strange dream though.

"I'll go now as I can see the drugs are kicking in and well I need to go back to the hotel and freshen up," the Chinese lad smiled weakly, cutting through Yuuri's thoughts.

The Russian watched Rei stand up, stretch his arms up and yawn. It reminded Yuuri of a cat, funny enough.

"I'll be back later," he then leant down so his face was closer to Yuuri's.

At first the Russian looked at him with puzzlement in his eyes, but that soon became replaced with sheer fright as he realised what the neko-jin was about to do. He tried to freeze like a statue and would have succeeded if it wasn't for the morphine relaxing his body, as Rei pressed his warm lips over Yuuri's dry lips. He moved his mouth gently over Yuuri's, and all the time Yuuri stared at him with his eyes as wide as saucers, despite the effects of the drugs. Yuuri was still in this state when Rei pulled away; he realised his heart was beating ten to the dozen due to the heart monitor beeping like it was short-circuiting.

Yuuri was more confused than normally, which isn't hard to do. He always thought Rei was a little _campe_, but never guessed that he was gay or that he liked him in that way. His brain was starting to hurt because he honestly did not understand what was happening. He was also annoyed at how his body was slipping into involuntary unconsciousness; he had questions that needed answering.

"You get some rest now," Rei placed his palm against Yuuri's cheek, "remember I love you Kai," he smiled, watching the Russian's eyelids droop.

Yuuri's eyes widened momentarily only to droop again at the name Rei just referred him to. He watched the Chinese lad walk away and he tried to heave his good arm around to attract Rei so he could question him, but unfortunately for him, the morphine was taking over all his body functions and Yuuri couldn't do anything as blackness arrived and he was sedated yet again. His last thoughts were, in a frightened sigh_, this isn't a dream – it's a nightmare!_

Aha! Can anyone guess what's happened? Ah, yes you're right but next we have to find out why it's happened and how too. Well if it's intrigued you then stay tuned, as there will be more. Thanks for reading too. ^^

Diesty-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Update – I had a few problems with this chapter when I originally posted it, like my punctuation weirdly got lost, therefore making it harder to read. I hope them problems have now gone. D-C

So I'm back with another chapter like I said I would be. Things start to make a little more sense in this chapter I think. It's just as long as the first one which is what I intended. I'd like to thank my Imotou-san for editing this for me. I really appreciate it. Love you lots ^^ Well I have nothing else to say except enjoy. ^^

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Bakuten Shoot or anything to do with the characters. I do however own this storyline and thats all.

Chapter Two

Beep. Beep. Beep. The steady rhythm of the heart machine echoed loudly around the room, invading the sensitive ears of the room's occupant.

Aware that his subconscious was slowly fading away to consciousness, he slowly fluttered his eyes open. He waited for his eyes to adjust to the light and found he was looking at the white tiles on the ceiling above him. His eyebrows dipped into a scowl as he wasn't quite sure where he was. Slowly the hygienic smell invaded his nostrils and he groaned loudly, snapping his eyes shut. _Yes, he was still in the blasted hospital_, screamed his mind. Small fragments of his memories were starting to return, that was until he heard a gruff noise to his left.

He opened his sleepy eyes and moved his head to his left in one fluid movement. The conscious part of his body jumped and he screamed.

"Will you shut up? Youre embarrassing me!" hissed a voice at him, a frown upon his ivory face.

However, he did not stop screaming as the shock and horror grasped his body. The owner of the voice stood up awkwardly and clamped his hand over his mouth. He stopped screaming when he saw the maddened expression reflected in the blue eyes he was so familiar with.

"Will you scream again if I move my hand?" the blue-eyed visitor growled.

The patient stared into the blue eyes and managed a small, noticeable shake of his head.

"Good," the visitors frown faded into a stern expression, "I need you to listen to me Yuuri."

Kai removed his hand hesitantly unsure of Yuuri's reactions. Thankfully the bed-ridden Russian did not scream and Kai was able to sit down again, which he appreciated very much. Yuuri stared at Kai; well, he was actually staring at himself. The same red, fiery hair that was not shaped in its usual winged style, was hung down, tasseled and straggly (_and in need of a wash_, thought Yuuri). He stared into the ice-blue eyes that were familiar but also looked foreign. But they weren't his eyes anymore. His skin appeared paler than normal and there was a dressing on his left cheek. His stare trailed down to his lips, they looked slightly bruised and swollen.

"You've lost a tooth too," Kai told him, watching Yuuri examine his body, "apart from that, and oh this," he held up his right arm which was in a cast, "You've come out better than me." He told the stunned Russian.

"But-but-but-" Yuuri stammered, a million thoughts raced through his mind. "You're me!" he screamed at his body, "What the hell! Why are you me?" Yuuri's hysteria resumed and he started shouting incoherent words.

Kai shot up again, withstanding the pain that shot through his back, to clamp his hand over Yuuri's mouth, managing to shut him up again.

"What's going on?" A new voice asked, sounding slightly annoyed. Kai winced at the voice.

Both beat up Russians looked to the owner of the voice.

Rei Kon stared angrily at who he thought was Yuuri. "What are you doing to Kai, Yuuri?"

Kai immediately removed his hand from Yuuri's mouth, "He got a little upset at how he's more injured than me, and I was trying to convince him that'll he'll be okay," Kai was inwardly cringing at his pathetic excuse, but outwardly put on a confident look, hoping Rei would buy it.

Rei's amber orbs rested on Yuuri with concern in them, which burned Kai like fire. "Are you okay, Kai?" he asked, not completely buying the proper Kai's story.

Yuuri briefly looked at Kai, who was staring at him with a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Yeah," he squeaked, before clearing his voice. "I'm fine, thank you." He forced a smile, and he saw from the corner of his eye, Kai's expression turn to relief.

"Right," Rei drew out the word, looking at them both suspiciously before sighing, "If I hear anything else I will get the nurse and you'll have to leave Yuuri." He warned Kai, unaware that it was him.

"It won't happen again, Rei," he apologized. He watched Rei leave with longing eyes.

Yuuri watched the two like a tennis match and an idea started forming in his mind. "What's going on between you two?" he asked, bringing Kai back to reality.

"What?" Kai looked slightly confused.

"You and Rei? Whats going on?" he asked again.

Kai cleared his throat, "Nothing. We're just good friends," he wheeled himself around so he was turned away from Yuuri. He didnt want Yuuri to see his cheeks burning red.

"Oh, pull the other one Kai! I may act a little blonde sometimes but, I can clearly see something between you and Rei."

"It's nothing," Kai still insisted, his back still to Yuuri.

Yuuri looked at his own back, he remembered when he woke before; Rei was asleep on his bed. The weird conversation. The kiss (at this point Yuuri cringed). The way Kai just looked at Rei. Yuuri's mouth dropped open, although it was not his own, as he added it all up.

"Oh, my God! You and Rei are gay! You and Rei are together!" he yelled in shock but ecstatic at the revelation as no-one knew. "EWWWW! Rei kissed me!"

"What?" Kai spun round quicker than lightning and glowered at Yuuri.

"Hey, dont look at me like that! He thought he was kissing you!" he raised his own good hand defensively.

Kai calmed down realizing that Yuuri was right.

"Oh my God, I'm right!" Yuuri grinned, "Just good friends, aye?" he winked at Kai.

"Look, I didn't come here to discuss my love life. We have more pressing matters, like what's happened to us!" Kai growled at Yuuri, who was still grinning like a maniac. This unnerved Kai, the smile looked wrong on his face.

Yuuri laughed, "But this is good gossip. A secret love affair," he paused looking at Kai. "It is a secret right?" he asked. He wanted to get his facts right. Only the amusement he now felt could quell the hysteria raging in his chest or rather, Kai's chest.

Kai sighed and rolled his eyes, folding his arms. There was no stopping Yuuri when he was like this.

"A secret _gay_ love affair between two team mates. Lust on the battlefield. How saucy?" Yuuri babbled on.

"Yeah, _and_ that sauciness happened with that body which you are occupying at the moment." Kai leaned in.

Yuuri stopped blathering and stared at the other Russian, who was smirking with one red eyebrow arched. That was disturbing.

"Ewwwww! Yuck! Yuck!" Yuuri spat in disgust.

Kai found himself chuckling at Yuuri's reaction. "When you've got over the fact of how I use and do what I want with my body, can you give me some ideas on why I'm in your body and why you're in mine? Which I want back."

"Don't have a clue," Yuuri resumed a casual demeanor, resembling the way Kai used his body. "Why don't you just ask that Chief friend of your's?" he suggested, waving his good hand dismissively and closing his eyes.

Silence filled the room, apart from Yuuri's monitors beeping every now and then.

Yuuri opened his eyes wondering if Kai had gone. But, no, Kai was still rooted in the same spot, looking at Yuuri as if he was the most idiotic person in existence.

"What?" Yuuri asked looking blank.

"If you hadn't noticed Yuuri it would look a little strange me asking him."

"Why? You're his friend, I'm not," Yuuri flicked a slate lock from his face.

Kai wanted to smack Yuuri for his stupidity, but he did not care much for the shooting pain that his back would have to endure.

"And who's body am I in, Yuuri?" he growled at the once red-head who was demonstrating his former statement, acting blonde. Kai was starting to get annoyed with him.

"Well, duh, mine obviously," he rolled his newly crimson orbs at Kai, for asking what he thought was a stupid question.

Kai closed his eyes and rubbed his temples in one movement. Yuuri was proving to be hard work. "Exactly. So who would be better suited to go talk to the Chief, then?" he scowled at his fellow countryman.

Yuuri once again looked at Kai with a blank expression, "I'm not getting you Kai," he grinned due to slight embarrassment.

Kai was getting really frustrated. He was thinking why did he have to switch bodies with Yuuri? He thought even swapping with Takao would have been better because then he would have Rei and the Chief instantly. He thought about it more and decided it would only be marginally better as Takao annoyed the piss out of him, plus he didn't have the patience to deal with Takao's girlfriend. His thoughts trailed back to Rei, and a body swap with him would have been very interesting, so he thought. (At that time a smirk appeared on his lips as that thought entered his mind.) But, no, he was stuck in Yuuri's beaten up body and Yuuri in his, twice as badly beaten, doing a very good impersonation of the mentality of Takao.

"YOU! You fucking baka! How much morphin you on!" the former Suzaku wielder bellowed at the bed-ridden Russian. Kai instantly looked at the door for any signs of, what would be an angry, Rei marching in and ordering him out. He sighed in relief inwardly when the door remained shut. He was so sure Rei would have heard him with his neko hearing. Now Kai was wondering where the neko-jin was.

"Me, what?" Yuuri asked stunned, blinking several times, bringing Kai's attention back to him. He was stunned as it's not every day that you get shouted at by yourself. This was something he thought he'd never witness in his life. And Yuuri had witnessed a lot in his short life.

Kai groaned and shook his head slightly. He inhaled deeply and counted to ten in his head, in an attempt to relieve some of the stress Yuuri was causing. "You're gonna have to talk to the Chief as they think you're me! It would look a little weird if Yuuri of the Neoborg team was to suddenly start talking to the Chief," Kai explained, when Yuuri cocked a slate eyebrow at him. Kai had watched him carefully to see any evidence that Yuuri was finally taking all of it in.

"Well couldn't you just explain to him what's happened and that you are well you?" he had finally taken in what Kai had been trying to tell him for the past ten minutes.

"Don't you think I hadn't thought of that!" he snapped at the Russian, "but frankly Yuuri, I don't want to end up in a strait jacket, stuck in your bloody body for the rest of my life!" He folded his arms again and sat back in his wheel chair.

"Hey, you shouldn't complain. I have a good body. You could be stuck in some-one a lot worse." Yuuri caught Kai's pointedly look, as to say like who. "You could be stuck in that Mao girl that your boyfriend is friends with." Yuuri shuddered at the thought as did Kai. Kai shuddered as he was not a fan of the female form, and Yuuri shuddered as he did not like the girl. In all honesty, she annoyed both lads.

"Anyway, getting back to the Chief," Kai continued, after recovering from the thought of being stuck in Mao's body.

"What am I supposed to ask him?" Yuuri asked, cutting in, now getting involved as he knew Kai was starting to devise a plan. Yuuri loved devising strategy plans. He did them all for the battles Neoborg fought; including Kai's when he was on their team, even though Kai complained like a bitch about it.

Kai looked into his crimson eyes, "I need you to ask the Chief if he has any data on possible body swaps that may have been results of Bakuten battle." He saw Yuuri's mouth about to open and continued quickly, "But for God's sake and for my dignity please, ask him inconspicuously. He's not like Takao or Max," he pleaded to the Neoborg captain.

"Kai, Kai, Kai," he soothed with a smile on his lips, "I'm offended you think so little of me to do this," he feigned a hurt look on Kai's features.

"I know you," Kai commented back, darkly, "and please don't do that with my face," he scowled.

"Only if you stop giving me worry lines on my forehead," Yuuri shot back.

"Stop being a baka! And another thing Yuuri," he paused and looked worried for a second, "you need to act like me."

"Oh, thats not hard to do," Yuuri grinned like a Cheshire cat, which looked out of place on Kai's face. "I just need to brood a lot, shout at Takao and cozy up with Rei, right?" he pulled the broody look, followed by a mock angry look, and then finally a disgusted look in time with the words. Yuuri liked Rei but not to the point of physicality. That was not in the deal.

Kai wanted to punch Yuuri for a) taking the piss out of him, and then b) for pulling that look about his lovely kitten, but he did nothing as he did not want to damage his face. He did consider punching Yuuri's face somehow, but wasn't sure how he would manage that and he was not keen on the idea of Yuuri's nose being popped, when he would suffer with the pain and not Yuuri.

The door then opened and both lads were surprised that Rei did not walk in but a nurse instead.

"Right Mr. Ivanov visiting hours are over and I need you back to your ward," she walked over to Kai and took hold of the handles on the back of his wheelchair.

"Just remember what I said," Was all Kai said to Yuuri in his body, before the nurse wheeled him around and started heading to the exit.

Yuuri watched his body being pushed out. "Oh _Yuuri_?" the nurse stopped and Kai peered over his shoulder at him. "For God's sake wash your hair, its an embarrassment," he grinned deviously at him.

"Shut up!" Kai growled, then muttering to the nurse to get him away quickly, as he'd kill him.

Yuuri lay back in his bed properly and closed his eyes, listening to the steady beep of his heart on the monitor. When he opened his eyes again, he screamed for there was a pair of golden eyes looking down at him. The heart monitor had a fit as well.

"It's just me Kai," Rei looked at him, alarmed.

Yuuri gulped and remembered Kai's instructions to act like him. So, he cleared his throat, whilst doing his best to look lovingly at Rei. He guessed he wasn't pulling it off as the look the neko-jin gave him was one of weirdness.

"Are you okay?" His ebony eyebrows dipped into a concerned frown.

"Yes, I'm fine," Yuuri lied. He wasn't too comfortable with the Chinese lad hovering over him, while he had to be all lovey-dovey with him. So he thought sod this, he couldn't do this, not right now anyway. He needed to adjust to the role.

"Actually, I'm not Rei, could you get the Chief for me, please?" He asked, not trying to alarm the Chinese male again.

"The Chief?" Rei looked surprised at his request.

"Yeah," the Russian paused, trying to come up with a plausible excuse. He then remembered something Kai had said about the Chief was all ways tinkering with beyblades. "I need to talk to the Chief about Wol- I mean Suzaku," he quickly corrected himself, hoping Rei hadn't heard his slip up. He was impressed with himself for remembering the name of Kai's ancient spirit, as he was more familiar with his own teams ancient spirits. He didn't really take much notice of others.

"Are you sure?" Rei asked still surprised, as he knew Kai never asked and didnt like it when Kyuojou gave him advice.

"Yeah," Yuuri confirmed with a nod too.

"Okay, I'll ask him to come tomorrow with me. Well I'm going to be off. I bet you're tired after having Yuuri visit you." He sighed, scratching his head. "Plus Takao and Hiromi have offered to take me out for dinner." He smiled. He then bent down and Yuuri prepared himself for a full-on attack on his mouth, but to his surprise Rei kissed his forehead. Yuuri was very thankful to Rei at that moment.

"Thanks," Yuuri silently sighed.

"Well, see you tomorrow," he smiled, before leaving who he thought was Kai.

Yuuri was just glad to be left alone as he suddenly realized he did indeed feel tired. He'd had a lot happen to him today, and he was amazed he had lived through it. He was snoring softly a few minutes later.

The Chinese neko walked hurriedly to the entrance of the hospital, not wanting to be late for Takao and Hiromi. His eyes connected with green as Boris walked by him. He acknowledged the Russian with a nod. Boris still was not his favourite person, even though it had been a few years since he battled him in the first year of the World Championships they both entered.

"Hey Rei," The neko spun round to Boris, who had called him. Boris has stopped walking and was facing Rei. "Is Kai all right?" he asked the neko-jin.

The ebony haired teen thought it was a bit strange of Boris to ask about Kai. He pondered for a while before answering the Neoborg player. "Yeah he's doing okay," he answered, studying Boris carefully.

"Right," Boris said in a curious voice, not really noticing the neko-jin anymore. He then continued walking down the corridor, but at a faster pace.

Rei stood for a minute longer, watching Boriss walking frame. He heard the tall Russian muttering to himself in his native tongue. Rei's amber orbs narrowed in puzzlement to Boris' slightly odd behaviour. Not that he knew the Russian very well to know what his normal behaviour was like, to start with. He shrugged it off that perhaps the grey-haired Russian was asking about Kai, like everyone else; he was eager for the two captains to recover so they could finish their battle.

Rei continued out the hospital doors to go meet his two friends, and then call Kyuojou with Yuuri's request.

So there you have it guys another chapter done and dusted. I hope you don't think its moving along too fast. In the next chapter Yuuri does speak to Kyuojou at last. Well if you liked it all that's left for you to do is review it, if you want. ^^ Til chapter 3.

_Diesty-chan_


	3. Chapter 3

So here's chapter three. I like this chapter a lot. So I hope you guys do too. I've been having problems with the punctuation not appearing even though its on my original typed copies, but thankfully that has been eridicated now so shouldn't be anymore trouble. I've gone through all three chapters fixing it.

As always thanks to my Imoutou-san, Ladyfiction for editing this. ^^

Disclaimer : I don't own anything to do with Bakuten Shoot (Beyblade) for if I did all the old characters would be in the new series.

Chapter Three

"Where the hell have you been?" Yuuri asked, hauling himself up on his bed with ease as his left arm was recovering quite quickly. It was now only wrapped in bandages instead of a cast, to give it just a little support still.

He stared at Kai momentarily. He hadn't seen him for a couple of weeks.

"What the hell have you done now?" Yuuri shrieked at Kai.

Kai winced and put both his hands over his ears, while managing to stand on one leg, as he heard his proper voice going higher than he thought possible.

Yuuri gawked at his body, his jaw nearly hitting the bed. His crimson eyes were focused on the cast surrounding his right foot, and the crutches Kai was using as an aid to walk. He hadn't noticed that his right arm was no longer in a cast or even a support bandage.

The red-head hobbled over to the armchair by Yuuri's bed and fell into it. He propped his crutches on the side of the chair. He was happy to be sitting again. He leant back into the chair and closed his eyes, relaxing.

Yuuris expression hadn't changed, but his gaze had followed Kai; he was still gawking at him.

After a few minutes, Kai opened his ocean-blue eyes and looked at his body. He frowned at Yuuri, "Will you stop doing that. It's making me look like a baka!"

Yuuri, finally regaining his motor functions, closed his mouth. His crimson eyes narrowed in accusation. "What did you do to my leg?" He asked in a calm but dark voice.

Kai, who had again closed his eyes, answered casually, "I broke your foot."

"You broke my foot?" The dark tone hadn't gone.

"That's what I said," Kai didn't move or even open his eyes. He was comfortable in the chair.

"You broke my foot!"

"What are you now? A parrot?"

"You broke my DAMN foot!" Yuuri raised his voice, now raging inside. He could actually feel a change in his eyes.

Kai shot his eyes open, annoyed at being yelled at. "Yes, Yuuri I broke your _damn_ foot! Get over it!" He glared back at the angry Russian, "And calm down." He could see the fire sparking in the crimson orbs. He knew Yuuri would feel the stinging soon.

However, Yuuri didnt calm down. "Get over it? Get over it?" He hissed, "How the hell did you_ break_ my foot?" This time he growled, and started to feel a stinging sensation in his eyes, but he chose to ignore it. Yuuri was now acting very much like Kai, unknown to him.

"Well Yuuri, how does one break their foot?"

"I don't know Kai, that's why I'm asking you?" he seethed, still glaring at the Russian. He rubbed his eyes to stop the stinging in them. He had no idea why his eeyes were stinging and didn't care at the preesent time.

"I kicked something accidentally," Kai lied.

He had actually kicked a wall deliberately in anger at Yuuri for taking the piss out of him and Rei. He didn't realize how hard he had kicked it until he heard a crack followed by immense pain. He also didn't calculate how uncomfortable a cast would be on his foot. However, he enjoyed and relished in the reaction of the body's original owner.

"How do you kick something by accident?" Yuuri's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Kai then let it slip by smirking (now this was accidental).

Yuuri's crimson orbs widened. "It wasn't an accident! You did it on purpose!" He accused, pointing a finger at the now chuckling Russian.

"Well you shouldn't have taken the piss out of me or Rei." His smirk reappeared – Yuuri's smirk.

Yuuri stared silently at the red-head in the armchair, before his expression changed into a smug grin, "Well I hope it hurt like hell since I didn't feel it."

"You betcha it did, but your reaction was priceless and so worth it," Kai smiled to himself, his eyes closed. (He had closed them again while Yuuri was thinking.)

"Well it should be healed by the time we switch back," Yuuri was now smiling.

"I wouldn't count on it," Kai answered, opening an eye to see Yuuri's face falter before re-arranging back to the smile; he then closed his eyes, very satisfied with the reaction. He could play Yuuri's games just as well as the cyborg.

"So what did Kyuojou say?" Kai asked a few seconds later, finally getting to the reason of his visit.

"Who's Kyuojou?" Yuuri asked in confusion.

The seated Russian opened his eyes to see if Yuuri was being for real. Had he really forgotten the important task he was asked to do? Kai saw confusion on Yuuri's face. He rolled his eyes in frustration, until something clicked. "I mean the Chief?"

"Oh, him," all confusion washed off Yuuri's ivory face, "I didn't know that was his name," he muttered, looking at his hospital blankets.

Kai realized that Yuuri only knew Kyuojou by his nickname. He cleared his throat, grabbing the former cyborg's attention. "So what did he say? You did ask him, right?" His voice was serious.

"Yeah, I asked him," he then grinned. "I didn't forget Kai. I'm not that stupid."

Kai managed to stop his mouth from opening so he could question that and listened to Yuuri's story.

_Yuuri absently stared at his arm in the cast, reading all the get well comments people had written on it, unbeknown to him. He guessed most of them were written when he was unconscious. He wondered if his leg had been submitted to the same attack, but he hadn't bothered checking, as he couldn't be bothered to move the blankets to see. He pulled a face at the lovey-dovey message Rei had wrote, before looking utterly fed up again. He was wondering when he'd be able to get the casts off._

_"Kai?" he heard a voice in the distance._

_Yuuri remained to stare at the cast, trying to figure out what he guessed was Takao's scribble read. He was oblivious to someone trying to grab his attention._

_"Kai?" the voice asked again, louder and demanding. Yuuri's gaze moved away from his arm and upwards towards the voice. He jumped slightly not expecting a bunch of people to be standing at the end of his bed. Five sets of concerned eyes were looking at him. They'd never seen Kai act so skittish._

_"Kai?" the neko-jin asked. _

_Yuuri then realized they were talking to him before, but it hadn't registered with him as he wasn't use to being called Kai still._

_"Hey guys," he said in his most Kai-like voice._

_He recognized all the people standing around his bed. He was never going to forget Rei for sure, after this experience. He knew Takao and Max, as he was quite familiar with the BBA Revolution team members. Not to mention he had also battled Takao when he was fifteen and the countless times since. He had also battled against Max a couple of times. He also knew who the Chief was, the only loyal member (next to Takao) who had not abandoned the BBA Revolution ever. And he sort of remembered the girl, but only as he had seen her hovering around the bench in the tournaments. He didn't really know much about her, except that she was Takao's on-off girlfriend. (He had read a magazine saying so.)_

_"You wanted to see me?" the Chief asked, his laptop cradled to his torso, as if it was a part of his body._

_Yuuri looked at the short lad, whose eyes were constantly covered by his brown hair. This intrigued the former red-head, and he wondered if anyone had ever seen Kyuojou's eyes, including his parents. He wondered if the lad had been born with hair covering his eyes? His imagination went into overdrive with reasons to why his eyes were always hidden. He started to think along the lines of, that perhaps his eyes were weird? (Like having red eyes wasn't? Even if it was only temporary.) He stopped coming up with even weirder stories, when he noticed they were all looking at him strangely. He then understood why he was grinning from his ideas he soon wiped it from his pale features. The strange looks didn't go with it, as he'd hoped._

_"You okay, buddy?" Takao's brown eyes were full of concern. _

_"Yeah, sorry I was daydreaming", he told the teen, clearing his voice._

_"And we all know who that was about", the blonde American teased, winking at the Russian and then the Chinese lad. Takao was also grinning. _

_The partly slate haired Russian didn't get what Max was suggesting, until he saw the neko-jin blush from the corner of his eyes. Yuuri pulled a face as if he'd just eaten something really sour, until he remembered he was meant to act like he was in-love with the Chinese guy. He glared at Max, hoping that was a Kai-like thing to do._

_Max and Takao looked at each other and chuckled to each other. Yuuri had picked the right reaction, or so he thought. He knew Kai's team mates didn't take his threats too seriously. Behind her boyfriend, Hiromi was scowling at the best-friends for attempting to wind up the ill Russian. However, though they hadn't noticed. Rei had gone tomato red and was trying to use his raven locks to hide his face. Kyuojou was tapping away on his laptop (he had sat down the armchair.)_

_Yuuri realized that the whole group knew about Kai and Rei's relationship. It was just the outside world that didnt. _

_Yuuri's thoughts went back to if he could get the Chief on his own, but he wasn't sure if the others would leave him alone, especially Rei. He fussed over him like a like a good little wife._

_Amber eyes noticed the concerned expression on Yuuri's face, his blush dissipating instantly._

_"What is it Kai?" he asked, everyone was now looking at the Russian. The Russian wasn't too keen about everyone looking at him. _

_His previous theory was right about none of them leaving him alone with Kyuojou, he changed his plan. He was a fast thinker when it came to that. _

_"Have you heard any strange stories about Bakuten matches?" he asked the members of the BBA Revolution. _

_"Like what?" the Japanese lad asked, a midnight blue eyebrow raised._

_"I'm not sure", he paused, "Anything out of the ordinary?" he threw at them. He himself had some ideas since Kai had brought it up. Of course, he would have preferred to ask his own team but he was still bed-ridden, and most obviously Kai to everyone else._

_He heard the Chief start to type ten to the dozen on his laptop keyboard._

_"The only thing I remember that's weird is how the black Suzaku could trap other ancient spirits and also use them at her command", Rei stood, pondering with a finger to his mouth._

_Yuuri remembered that ancient sacred spirit all too well and cringed. He remembered where he was at that time in his life and what had been done to him. He'd tried to forget that period of his life. _

_The neko-jin saw the Russian's reaction and realized he'd spoke out loud by accident," I'm sorry Kai," he apologized, "I didn't mean to say that out loud," he brushed Yuuri's unfamiliar slate and black locks affectionately._

_The Russian would have stopped the neko-jin, except that it felt really nice and soothing. He was a sucker for people playing with his hair. He found it relaxing, and it obviously didn't matter who's body he was in. _

_"It's fine," he found himself purring (not the same purring as Rei does), "that's nice." He closed his eyes subconsciously._

_"I can't think of anything," Takao admitted, looking at Max, who shrugged at him. _

_"I know stuff about blades but I can't think of anything either. I'll ask my parents later," Max stated._

_"I haven't found anything yet," the Chief answered, hidden completely behind his laptop, still tapping away. _

_"How about power surges?" Yuuri asked, opening his eyes._

_The Chief stopped typing, and looked over his laptop screen, as well as everyone else, with exception of Hiromi as she knew nothing about the mechanics of beyblades and their ancient sacred spirits._

_"Like how?" It was actually Rei who asked._

_"I don't know, perhaps its effect on the blader's mind?" he suggested._

_Takao smirked as an insult came to his mind but he decided not to voice it, knowing Kai's sometimes unstable temperament even though he didn't know it was Yuuri instead of his captain.. _

_"Well, I haven't found anything suggesting that," Kyuojou answered, "but I'll have a more detailed look when I get home. I haven't got everything on this laptop."_

_The slate haired Russian stared at him," how many laptops you got?" he asked in disbelief._

_"Oh, only four at the moment," the brown haired boy replied sheepishly. _

_"Four!" the crimson orbed blader was still in shock._

_"Yes," Kyuojou said carefully and slowly, looking at the Russian strangely. _Had Kai suffered with amnesia too, as he should have remembered I had four_, thought the Chief to himself._

_Takao and Max had started snickering between themselves from Yuuri's earlier remark, but Yuuri wasn't paying attention to them. Hiromi was now flipping through a glossy magazine looking bored and out of place. _

_Rei looked at who he thought was his boyfriend, with curiosity etched onto his fine features as to the questions Kai was asking. "Is there are reason why you're asking these questions, hun?"_

_"I'm just curious", Yuuri made up on the spot, "I'm bored and I have no reading material or TV, and I can't move much cause of these bloody casts". He hoped Kai's friends would buy his fib. _

_"Oh, there's talk that the cast on your arm might be off in a few days," Rei smiled happily, trying his best to lift the Russian's mood with potential good news. _

_"It would be nice for some-one to have told me, since 'Im the _bloody_ patient!" Yuuri muttered annoyed that he was always last to know about the development of the body he had temporary residence in. _

_"I'm sure the doctor will tell you soon," Rei looked slightly alarmed as he reassured the appeared angry Russian. _

_Yuuri sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes." Guys would it be okay if you went now?" he opened his eyes, asking them carefully to avoid them feeling hurt; it didnt work." It's just I'm tried and I'm not getting much sleep at night. You know hospitals and all," he feigned a yawn, stretching his cast free arm behind him. He hoped his drama skills were up to scratch. _

_"Oh, I'm sorry dude", Takao apologized to his friend, well who he thought was his friend._

_"Yeah, me too," Max joined in. _

_Hiromi stood up, looking ready to go. She briefly smiled and nodded her head to Yuuri. Yuuri guessed Hiromi and Kai weren't as close as the others. _

_Kyuojou shut his laptop down and stood up, "I'll keep having a look for more stuff when I get home," he told Yuuri, smiling hopefully._

_"Thanks," the Russian replied. Yuuri noticed the Chief looked a little shocked at the kind word. _

_"See ya, dude," Takao called and started to leave the room with Max and Hiromi._

_Max held his hand up in a farewell gesture. The Chief scurried behind them._

_"Rei?" The Japanese lad stood in the doorway, looking at the raven-haired man. _

_"I'll be there in a sec," the neko-jin told him, not looking at him but at Yuuri instead._

_"Okay, dude," his voice sounded understanding and then he left them alone. _

_"Man, Im tired," Yuuri yawned again, trying to give Rei the hint to leave, but it didn't work. Yuuri looked at Rei trying to read the expression set on his tanned face that also was present in his amber orbs. _

_"Kai, are we all right?" he asked. _

_Yuuri noticed that Rei sounded and looked upset. He guessed he wasn't doing a convincing job if being his boyfriend. He was sure if Kai knew this he'd have no body to return to._

_"Of course we are. Why do you ask?" he tried to sound concerned like Kai would, while taking Rei's tanned hand in his ivory hand._

_"It just seems you're not that interested in me," his voice sounded glum and flat. _

_Yuuri decided he needed to fix this, "It's not that Rei. I'm just sick of being stuck in this bed and this bloody hospital," he growled, speaking half the truth._

_Rei's mood peaked slightly, the Russian noticed on his neko features. _

_Yuuri then said something he was sure Kai would have told Rei." I love you, Rei, you silly kitty," he added for good measure._

_He then let go off Rei's hand and grabbed the collar of Rei's jacket and dragged him down to him. He smashed Rei's lips against his, surprising the Chinese male (not to mention himself too). The neko-jin responded with as much as enthusiasm as Yuuri, who was enduring the kiss without cringing. He felt Rei's lips move more hungrily and forcefully over his, and Rei's hands running through his hair, pulling on the clumps he had in his hands._

_Yuuri got lost in the moment, forgetting it was Rei he was kissing. He moved his own cast free hand to Rei's face, placing his palm against the nekos tanned cheek, holding his face firmly in place. _

"You kissed Rei!" Kai growled threateningly at Yuuri. He would have jumped up and throttled the lad if it wasn't for his broken foot.

"Hey! Hey!" Yuuri held up both his arms in a surrending gesture, "I was saving your relationship with him. Im not into guys anyway!" He tried to reassure the maddened Russian.

Kai calmed down and looked at the Russian suspiciously due to the way he had just described that kiss with a person of the same gender; and the fact that Kai always thought Yuuri was a more effeminate than himself.

Yuuri hadn't noticed Kai's expression as he was trying to scratch an itch under his leg encased in the cast as it was irritating him and he couldn't get to it.

"You wouldn't have to fix anything if you had just done what I said."

"Well it's easier said than done. I'm the one having to pretend," he retorted, still messing with his leg. "Anyway, you interrupted me."

"Well, is there much more to say?" Ice-blue eyes watched Yuuri messing with his casted leg.

Crimson orbs looked up at him then, "I guess not. And hey why is your arm completely healed up when mine is still bandaged up?" he only noticed Kai's arm, in his body, was healed now.

"Fuck knows. It's your body. I don't know why it heals quicker than mine," Kai's voice came across as being defensive.

Yuuri paused thinking, "Oh I never realised that I healed quicker than other people, but I guess that's cause my body is slightly different." He pondered out loud to himself.

Kai knew what he meant because he was there when Borcloff had used Yuuri as a human guinea pig. He was just grateful he was never subjected to the same treatment.

"So the Chief is still trying to find information? And Max is going to ask his parents?"

"That's what I said."

"Did you ask him if he'd recorded the match?"

"He records the matches!" Yuuri yelled in surprise, "No wonder you have the upper hand," he muttered to himself, looking down at his bed linen.

"No, it's just pure skill," Kai smirked, watching Yuuri head snap up with a scowl upon his face. "Ask him next time you see him?" Kai said still smirking, he stretched, and sat up in the chair. He grabbed his crutches and stood up with them aiding him. He groaned from how stiff his body had become.

"You going now?"

"Yeah I need to walk this stiffness out," he told the Russian, "plus Rei will be here soon," he said placing the crutches under his arms, after looking at the wall clock.

"How can you tell?" Yuuri's slate eyebrows dipped.

"I have your hearing, remember?"

"Oh, yeah I forgot," Yuuri grinned from embarrassment.

"Right, keep looking after my body."

"As long as you don't break anymore of mine," Yuuri narrowed his crimson eyes at his own body.

Kai smirked again, making no promises, as he turned towards the door.

"Oh Kai, before you go,"

Kai turned back round responding to his name.

"Have you got my blade?" Yuuri asked.

"No, I thought you already had it?"

"Nope," the former cyborg shook his head.

"Ok you need to ask Rei if he's got Suzaku, and I'll ask Boris and Sergei if they have Wolborg." He sounded slightly worried about the missing blades and their concealed sacred spirits.

"See ya later," Kai then turned and left as he could hear Rei's voice drifting through the ward, and he didn't want to see him as Rei wasn't being very friendly towards him.

Yuuri watched his body leave and waited for the onslaught that would be the Chinese neko-jin, with possible friends.

So what did you think? Funny? Bad? Good? Let me know I would appreciate it. ^^ Until chapter 4 then.

_Diesty-chan_


	4. Chapter 4

So I'm back with another chapter. This is where things start to add up. I hope you like. Special thanks to my Imotou-san for editing it. As always I appreciate it, hun. As I said in previous chapters there's been a feew problems with punctuation on my work, which was not down to me. Hopefully it is rectiied now and should read easier. Sorry about that but I honestly don't know what happened.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Bakuten Shoot (Beyblade). I only own this story line. ^^

Chapter Four

"Kai? Kai?" A voice whispered quietly, nudging the sleeping Russian.

"Ummm...Rei, that's nice. Keep doing that," He smiled in his sleep.

His visitor took a step back and cocked his head to the side, studying the sleeping Kai with a smirk on his face. He waited to see if the sleeping Russian revealed more, but when he didn't, he resumed his waking process.

"Kai?" He nudged him again, but with more force.

"What? What's wrong? What's going on?" Kai shot up in his bed shouting from the jolt, appearing very disorientated.

His visitor jumped back firstly from fright and secondly so that Kai didn't accidentally head butt him. He stood there with his hand over his thumping heart. Kai had caught him off his guard.

"Jesus, Kai!" He shouted, not realizing how high his voice was.

"Huh?" The Russian looked in the direction of the voice. He still looked confused. His mind slowly started to come out from sleep mode. He looked around the white room, dimmed by shadows, past the door to the bright nurses desk and then back in the room to his visitor.

"Boris?" He asked, confusion clouding his blue eyes.

"Oh, you now in the land of the living?" The grey haired Russian asked, his heart beating at its normal pace.

"What are you doing here?" He paused, taking in the darkness of the room, "And what time is it?" He looked back to the young man.

"It's night time, Kai," He told him.

"Night time," He repeated thoughtfully, looking to the window and spotting the full moon glistering high in the sky, through the partially opened blinds. "How did you get..." His eyes widened suddenly and his head shot back round to Boris. "What did you just call me?" His red eyebrows dipped questionably.

"Kai? You are Kai right?" The taller man questioned.

Kai looked completely astonished, "How did you know it was me?"

"I'm quite observant. You act nothing like Yuuri," A small smirk crept upon his lips. Kai looked at him, waiting for an explanation and wondering what the smirk was for. "Yuuri would have been a right drama queen about the injuries he would have sustained if you hadn't switched."

"He did," Kai mused to himself, remembering Yuuri's reaction to his broken foot.

Green eyes studied Kai; he wondered what had amused the captain.

"So if you know we've managed to switch somehow, does anyone else know?"

"I don't think so. I wasn't a hundred percent sure until I asked you."

"And you just had to ask me in the dead of the night?" Both his red eyebrows rose.

"Well it was the only time I was sure you'd be here," He bit back, "For a guy with a broken foot, you're very mobile."

"How did you get here considering it is not visiting hours?" Kai asked him, ignoring Boris' latter comment.

"Kai, I made scientists disappear when I was younger, so I'm pretty sure I can sneak past some nurses," He said in a matter-of-fact tone, with an eerie look on his face.

Kai involuntarily shivered, which the grey haired Russian noticed.

Silence fell upon the pair. Kai was trying to block out mental images of Boris being a psycho, whilst Boris was smirking from the exact same memories.

"So err...Boris?" Kai said unsure, not liking the expression on the violence-loving Russian's face.

"Yes?" Boris snapped accidentally, his olive eyes piercing Kai momentarily.

Kai actually shrunk back from the glare. Boris was the one man who truly scared him next to his grandfather and Borcloff. (That's quite a reputation.) But being Kai he decided he didn't want Boris to know he thought that.

So he did a very manly thing, indeed, he cleared his throat. "So do you have any idea how this happened?" He was bringing the conversation back to its primary goal.

Boris face softened. "This might be a hint," He dug into his inner jacket pocket and pulled two things out. He placed the two damaged blades that housed Suzaku and Wolborg. Kai stared at the blue and grey blades. He gingerly touched the blue blade his blade. He knew that she was going to need repairing before battling Yuuri again.

"Why have you got our blades?" He looked into Boris' green eyes, suspiciously.

"Believe it or not that Hitoshi guy that coaches you handed them to me," He still sounded surprised by the actions, "But look at them closely," He requested.

The red-head Russian looked slightly confused to the request but obeyed. He picked up the blue one, the blade he was so familiar and accustomed to. He knew this blade back to front, and inside out. He brushed his ivory fingers over the top metal blade and across the emblem in the middle. At first he didnt notice anything different until he did a second take on the emblem mainly. His ice-blue eyes widened in horror. Where his phoenix normally sat was a huge snow-white wolf.

A glint from the grey blade, sat on his bed, caught his eye and he picked up the blade in his other hand. Kai looked stunned as he stared at his fire phoenix sat in the middle of the grey blade, where Wolborg should be. In Yuuri's blade.

"Ha ha very funny Boris, put them back in their proper blades," Kai faked a laugh looking at the taller Russian. A frown replaced his stunned expression.

"I did nothing to them," Boris frowned back at him, slightly annoyed with Kai.

"Then who did?" Kai snapped. He didn't like people messing with his blade or Suzaku, unless he gave them permission. He was very protective over his phoenix.

"No-one, that's how that Hitoshi guy handed them to me, but it might explain what's happened between you and Yuuri."

The broody Russian eyed the two blades again, taking in what his fellow countryman was proposing. He agreed that no-one had tampered with them as he couldn't see any evidence. He considered the idea Boris came up with, but in all his blading years (and that was quite a few) he had never heard of such a case. He was sure Borcloff would have tried to experiment with it if he had known.

"This is crazy," He muttered.

"That, my friend, I agree with."

"Huh?" He looked at the other man with confused blue eyes, not realizing he'd voiced his thoughts. He closed his eyes and shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "What do you suppose we do now?" He asked Boris.

"Well that's where I got stuck," Boris admitted, looking completely lost.

"Have you spoken to Yuuri?"

At this point Boris looked at Kai pointedly. "It's a bit hard when your boyfriend never leaves his side like a faithful pup -I mean kitty." Picking up on Rei's unique heritage and thee secret relationship.

Pain singed Kai's heart, but he did his best to push it aside. That was how he was dealing with it.

"We need to talk to Yuuri," Kai stated more than suggested.

"But what about Rei?"

"Well, I'll just get Yuuri to tell him we need to speak to him on his own. He'll listen to Yuuri as he thinks he's me." He paused briefly, "I'm sure Yuuri will be happy to see Wolborg too." He looked at the wolf in the blue blade, almost sensing that Wolborg would be happy too.

"I'll be back later today," Boris cut through his thoughts, checking his wrist watch. He decided it was time he should leave as he'd completed what he set out to do, not to mention he needed to get some sleep. He started towards the door, checking the positions of each member of staff outside.

"You're gonna need your strength to manage Yuuri today," Kai smiled, agreeing.

The green-eyed Russian looked over his shoulder, "Oh, I think I can handle Yuuri," He grinned, his olive eyes glinting something else. Kai blinked and then he was on his own. _Boris would make a superb assassin, _Kai thought.

His attention returned to the two beyblades in his hands. He studied them once more carefully, before he placed Wolborg in his cupboard in his bedside unit. He then rolled onto his side and curled up best he could with a broken foot, cradling his phoenix, in the wrong blade, protectively in his hand. He closed his blue eyes allowing sleep to regain. He wanted to go back to that nice dream he was having about a certain neko-jin.

"The coast is clear," The grey haired Russian reported to his fellow Russian standing next to him, held up by crutches. He pulled his head back round the corner and looked at Kai, who just shook his head in embarrassment.

He thought Boris was going a bit too far with the whole military facade, but the whole Neoborg team was trained this way. He should know that he had the same vigorous training.

"Let's go," He told the taller Russian. He hobbled past him towards Yuuri's hospital room.

"Hello Mr. Ivanov," One of the female nurses greeted the Russian red head with a warm smile. Kai glanced at her and greeted her back with a nod, "Here to see Mr..." She trailed off getting an eye full of the grey haired Russian. Something about his demeanour stunned the nurse into silence.

"I wonder how Yuuri will react to seeing you," Kai muttered quietly to himself as he closed the distance between himself and the room housing the once cyborg. As far as Kai knew none of the Neoborg team had been to see Yuuri. Kai put that down to the fact that it appeared that if Rei wasn't fussing over him, it was his fellow team mates. And perhaps thats why the Russian team never visited.

"I'm sure he'll be very happy," Boris answered him. Kai looked a little confused until he realized Boris had answered his statement rather than question.

He pondered on how Boris would have heard the quietly spoken words and then he guessed it must be something to do with his upbringing in the Abbey. Boris had mentioned scientists the previous night. Maybe Yuuri wasnt the only one to be experimented on, Kai shuddered. He was thankful that he'd managed to escape before he was subjected to it.

"Have you got the blades?" The olive orbed male asked, cutting into the BBA Revolution captains reverie.

"Like Im going to forget them," He scowled. Kai then realized they were stood outside Yuuri's room.

Boris pulled the handle down and opened the door, "You first," He moved to the side to allow the just shorter Russian passage.

Yuuri looked up from the magazine he was reading, when his door swung open, revealing the two tall lads entering his room. He put the magazine down on his table and smiled at his two visitors, the smile was also present in his scarlet eyes.

"Boris!" He exclaimed with enthusiasm, as well as pure shock at seeing his team mate.

Kai walked over to Yuuri's vacant bed, as the slate haired Russian was sat in the armchair. Boris shut the door and then turned to his captain.

"Nice shorts," He commented, his lips curling into a smirk with a grey eyebrow raised.

Kai then also took in what Yuuri had dressed his body in. He felt his face flush from embarrassment. It was only Yuuri who could make him respond like this under certain circumstances.

"What are you wearing?" He asked even though he could very well see _everything_.

"Just some boxers and a t-shirt your Rei brought in."

"But why _those_ boxers?" Kai's voice strained.

"What's wrong with _these_ boxers?" Yuuri asked, seeing the strain on the other's face.

"They're very snug," Kai looked mortified. Mortified by either the fact that Yuuri was wearing them or that Rei had brought them in. He felt his dignity crumbling. He wasn't embarrassed about being small, but about the complete opposite.

"I know," The psychotic Russian grinned, "I can see why Rei likes you so much," He laughed.

The grey haired Russian too chuckled at Kai's expense.

The red haired lad thought he would die of embarrassment. He knew he was blushing furiously as his cheeks felt like they were on fire. He wanted a hole to open up beneath him and swallow him whole. Either him or Yuuri.

"I'd say I'm sorry but well," Yuuri chuckled looking at his friend, who had covered his face with his hand, "call it pay back for my foot."

At hearing this, he removed his hands from his face, his skin was still flushed but not from embarrassment but rather from anger now. A war had now just begun.

"You're lucky you're in my body Yuuri or I would seriously murder you right now!" He growled dangerously at the Neoborg captain occupying his body.

"Oh lighten up Kai. I meant no harm," The said captain replied casually.

The red-head just glowered at him with fierce blue eyes.

Boris, who had sat down, watched the two with an amused look on his face. He was used to these two squabbling like this. It had meant hourless entertainment for him and Sergei when Kai was in Neoborg. Even though the two were now in separate teams, nothing had changed it appeared. Boris just grinned in amusement at them, with his arms folded across his chest.

"Hang on a minute," Yuuri broke through the silence and clapped his crimson eyes on his fellow team member, "Boris?" He asked a little surprised.

"Yes, the one and only Yuuri," The grey haired Russian answered with a smile on his face. (Yes, it does happen.)

"But how did you know I'm me?"

"That's why we're here." Kai answered him before Boris had a chance. "Here." Kai threw something at the duo haired blader.

Yuuri caught it with both hands. He looked intrigued as he unclasped his pale hands from around the object. He stared at the damaged blue blade in his palms.

"Kai, why have you given me your blade?"

"Look more closely at it." Kai demanded.

Yuuri did as he was told. "Oh," Escaped his lips as he made the same discovery just like the other two Russians.

"What's Wolborg doing in your blade?" He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Kai.

"Don't look at me like that! I've done nothing to him!" Kai answered, annoyed and frowning at the other captain.

"I found them both like that," A new voice answered the questioning Russian.

All three Russians looked to the newcomer, who was stood in the door way. He walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Hitoshi?" Kai, in Yuuri's body, acknowledged his coach.

"How are you feeling?" He asked the Russian with red hair, who was sat on the bed.

"Good, considering."

Yuuri and Boris watched the two conversing males.

"Sorry to break up your reunion, but what do you mean you found them like that?" Yuuri intervened looking at the blue haired man, with an intrigued expression written on his face. _How did he know that was Kai and not me,_ ran through Yuuri's mind.

Both Kai and Hitoshi looked at the enquiring Russian.

"I picked them up like that after your battle," He repeated for the benefit of Yuuri. "I think this might be a clue to what's happened to you." He continued, looking from Yuuri to Kai while he spoke.

"How do you know we've swapped?" Yuuri babbled on with other questions; while Kai looked at the grey blade and Suzaku in his palm. He stared at the emblem of his phoenix, and then the surrounding grey blade around it. Pieces started to click together like a jigsaw puzzle in his head.

Hitoshi was about to answer when.

"I got it!" Kai near enough shouted, making the other occupants of the room jump slightly. They weren't expecting such an outburst from Kai, plus Yuuri was monopolizing all the attention.

"Got what?" The grey haired Russian growled. He didn't like the fact that Kai had once again set his heart into overdrive (and not in the same way it does to Rei's).

Kai looked at the three males, who had frowns etched on to their features; two from interest and one from annoyance.

"It's the ancient spirits. It's all to do with them. They've switched blades hence we've switched body's." He informed the three, but he kept his eyes on his own body meaning Yuuri.

"But why would that affect us if they switch?" The slate haired man asked, his previous questions forgotten.

"'Cause you're in tune with your ancient spirits. That's how you battle with them so well." The BBA Revolutions coach explained, finally realizing Kai's might be on to something with his theory.

"We need the Chief to analyze this," Kai added, hope lacing his voice. He appeared brighter in his mood too.

"You want me to ask the Chief again?" Yuuri asked, wondering if he could suffer that again.

"No, I'll ask him," Kai stated, smiling to himself, "It's about time to tell my team what's happened."

"But what about the strait jacket?" Yuuri remembered what his fellow countryman had said when he mentioned it a few weeks back.

"Yes, well I think it's safe now since your team and Hitoshi can back us up. Plus I'm not too pleased that you're kissing my kitten," A displeased frowned appeared on his face.

"Your kitten?" Boris inquired.

"He means Rei," Yuuri answered Boris question.

"You've been kissing Rei!" Boris shouted in shock.

Three pairs of eyes stared at the grey haired man. His cheeks flushed a pale pink and he bent his head down, averting his olive green eyes from the staring eyes. "Sorry," He muttered, feeling foolish.

Kai eyed the tall Russian suspiciously before Yuuri caught his attention.

"_You_ told me to act lovey-dovey. It's not my fault he keeps kissing me. I'm obviously irresistible," he flashed a cheeky grin at Kai, but it soon melted from the murderous look on Kai's face or I should say Yuuri's. This made the red-head look very psychotic indeed.

"Chill out Kai."

Kai's expression didn't change, it just got more menacing.

"Sooo..." Hitoshi interrupted, trying to alleviate the growing tension. "When do you wanna talk to the others?" He asked Kai.

Kai broke away from staring at Yuuri and looked at his coach. "Not sure yet. I need to think about what I wanna say to them," He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples soothingly, trying to rid some stress.

"Well I shall go inform Mr. Dickenson of what's happened to get his views on the situation." He told the two captains, "Not to mention we also need to re-schedule your match. There's a Championship title waiting to be won." He smiled warmly with a hint of humor. Hitoshi then slipped out the room, leaving the three Russians alone.

Hitoshi stood at the nurses desk, waiting to speak to a doctor about Yuuri's recovery so he could assess when the match could be scheduled to the BBA Committee. He didn't notice the group of friends that entered the ward.

All four friends stopped talking when they saw their coach. Surprise filled the faces as they hadn't seen Hitoshi at the hospital before or since the match in fact.

They walked over to the light blue headed young man.

"Nii-sama, what are you doing here?" Takao asked.

Hitoshi spun round to face his brother, surprise also on his face as he looked at the four he coached. (Hiromi wasn't with them, for once.)

"Hi guys," He smiled at them falsely, thinking of a cover story.

"Well?" His brother continued, waiting for his response, his arms folded across his chest.

"I was here to give Kai his blade back and assess his recovery for the BBA Committee so they can schedule the match," He told them basically the truth.

"Cool," Takao responded, and then a question pooped into his head, "Why didn't you just give us Kai's blade to give to him?"

"Protocols and stuff," He lied to them.

"Of course," Kyuojou answered. Takao nodded, buying his story.

"Well see you later Nii-sama," He smiled affectionately, and gently punched Hitoshi's arm, before he headed off with Max and the Chief towards Yuuri's room.

The Chinese neko-jin lagged behind a bit.

"Ummm...Rei?" Hitoshi grabbed his attention.

Rei stopped and glanced over his shoulder to his coach, "Yeah, coach?"

"You need to talk to Kai," He stated seriously, meaning the proper Kai in Yuuri's body.

"Okay," Rei looked confused at Hitoshi, thinking what a strange request. He continued towards Yuuri's room.

So what did you guys think? Chapter five will be done as soon as I'm finished writing it up. It's not finished in rough yet. Also can you please tell me any of the parts or lines you liked? ^^ Thanks for reading as always.

_Diesty-chan_


End file.
